


Улыбнись, женщина

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сорвавшиеся с губ последние слова - что они могут означать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбнись, женщина

Орихиме посмотрела на себя в зеркало, оценивая внешний вид, и бледно улыбнулась стоящей за её спиной Тацки. Блестящее чёрное платье с рваным подолом, широкополая ведьминская шляпа и удобные маленькие балетки сидели ладно и даже почти симпатично, но Орихиме всё равно было невесело.   
Она оттянула короткую юбку и снова посмотрела на Тацки, ожидая её вердикта по поводу наряда.  
– Тебе очень идёт, Орихиме! – одобрительно цокнула та, поймав направленный на неё взгляд.   
Орихиме только вздохнула про себя, мысленно не согласившись. Ей совершенно не подходили ни этот облик, ни предстоящее веселье по случаю Хэллоуина. Энтузиазм Тацки она восприняла с недоумением, а заявление, что в клуб, где собиралась костюмированная вечеринка, придёт едва ли не вся Каракура, и вовсе вызвало прилив уныния. Орихиме в данный момент не интересовали даже конкурсы и подарки, которые обещали включить в развлекательную программу организаторы. Однако Тацки настояла, чтобы Орихиме всё-таки непременно пришла, мотивируя это тем, что она скоро пылью покроется, если не покинет стены дома. Она же не знала о причине столь непривычного для Орихиме поведения.  
***  
Протянутая рука, как мольба о помощи и как её же отвержение.   
«Не подходи!»   
Время замирает, осыпаясь песком и пеплом, забиваясь в глаза и вызывая слёзы от того, что ты боишься моргнуть.   
Он стоит всего в паре метрах от тебя, протянув руку и глядя с такой тоской, что ноги сами делают шаг вперёд. Лишь потом приходит понимание, что ты и в самом деле не хочешь, чтобы он исчезал.  
Шаг – пальцы хватают пустоту.  
***  
Сидя на кровати в ожидании выхода, Орихиме пыталась заставить себя проникнуться духом праздника, чтобы Тацки перестала беспокоиться. С момента возвращения из Уэко Мундо она предпочитала одиночество весёлым прогулкам с друзьями. В школе она по-прежнему вела себя мило и дружелюбно, но стоило захлопнуться входной двери квартиры, как на лицо моментально наползала тень, скрывая под собой улыбку. Пальцы начинали нервно подрагивать, а к глазам подступали невыплаканные за весь день слёзы. Орихиме даже и не предполагала, находясь там, в заточении, что когда-нибудь будет так переживать, ведь он же был всего лишь врагом. Однако в один момент Улькиорра вдруг перестал пугать и вызывать отрицательные эмоции. Он стал чуть более человечным, и Орихиме душой почувствовала эту перемену. Почувствовала и всем своим существом подалась навстречу, чтобы зацепиться за тлеющий уголёк, разжечь его в настоящее пламя и доказать, наконец, Улькиорре, что эмоции – это то самое, что отличает людей от презрительно брошенного «мусор». И, возможно, всё бы получилось, будь у них чуточку больше времени…  
– Готова? Идём! – Тацки вырвала Орихиме из мыслей, схватив за руку, и потащила за собой.  
Орихиме глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с силами, и улыбнулась, беззаботно защебетав что-то о предстоящем празднике. Не следовало сейчас поддаваться соблазну упасть в свои переживания – это будет выглядеть слишком подозрительно, а волновать или расстраивать Тацки ей очень не хотелось.   
Клуб оказался совсем близко от дома. Возле входа толпились переодетые в монстров люди, которые задорно перешучивались, смеялись и обсуждали предстоящее веселье.   
Орихиме зябко повела плечами, словно стряхивая с тела оцепенение, и шагнула в здание, моментально окунувшись в духоту и грохочущую музыку.  
***  
Ужас охватывает всё существо, руки деревенеют, а глазам становится непереносимо больно, словно кто-то засыпал в голову горсть песка.   
Ты тянешь руку в надежде, что сможешь ухватить, остановить неминуемое разрушение, открываешь рот, чтобы закричать, но из горла не вырывается ни звука.  
«Помогите!»  
– Ты боишься меня, женщина?  
Голос эхом отдаётся в ушах и оседает внутри першащим покровом, будто всё тот же скрипучий песок кто-то аккуратно растирает между пальцев.  
«Кто-нибудь помогите!»  
– Я не боюсь.  
Рывок – пепел остаётся в ладони.  
– Вот как.  
***  
Тацки вытащила Орихиме на танцпол, увлекая в ритмы дискотечной музыки, и на какое-то время она послушно отдала своё измученное тело во власть грохочущих битов. Однако разум отказывался подчиниться вынужденному расслаблению. Память упрямо воспроизводила то, что стало в последние недели наваждением: и голос, и манеры, и пронзительные зелёные глаза, и тёплую сухую кожу ладоней. Её покровитель, тюремщик, враг… друг? Множество предположений возникало в голове, но так же быстро исчезало, оставляя после себя чувство, словно Орихиме медленно сходила с ума. Наваждение – самое точное слово, потому что она сама себе напоминала маньяка, который с тщательностью сумасшедшего перебирал и смаковал в голове каждую вспомнившуюся деталь.  
Почувствовав на себе чей-то пристальный, прожигающий дыру между лопатками взгляд, Орихиме вздрогнула. Резко обернувшись, она стала искать глазами нарушителя спокойствия, но попадались ей только беспорядочно двигающиеся люди, влекомые ритмами звучащей из колонок музыки. Яркие всполохи освещали танцпол, выхватывая из толпы незнакомые лица, но Орихиме ни на ком не задерживала взгляд, ища определённого человека.   
Когда яркий белый свет упал на лицо того, кого Орихиме уже и не мечтала увидеть, ей показалось, что в уши натолкали вату, потому что музыка вдруг перестала звучать так насыщенно. Бледная кожа, практически фосфорицирующая в ядовитом свете ламп; надменное лицо с предупредительно поджатыми губами; полный невысказанной тоски взгляд…  
Сердце, дрогнув, пропустило удар.  
Рванувшись с места, Орихиме протянула руку к видению, закричав что есть силы, но слова поглотила музыка. Пальцы сомкнулись в кулак, схватив пустоту на том месте, где стоял Улькиорра.   
Он исчез… снова.  
***  
Хватаешь охапками воздух, судорожно всхлипывая, а он испаряется, всё так же грустно глядя прямо в твои глаза. Узкие зрачки чуть расширяются, когда он видит, как ты рвёшься ему навстречу, сомкнутые губы приоткрываются, но с них срывается лишь пепел, складываясь в причудливые иероглифы, которые ты не можешь разобрать из-за застилающих глаза слёз.  
Ты падаешь на колени, загребая в ладони перемешанный с пеплом песок, плачешь, судорожно всхлипывая и чувствуя, как он скрипит на стиснутых до боли зубах.   
– Я не боюсь.   
Слёзы капают на раскрытые ладони, в которых ты держишь пепел.   
– Не боюсь.   
Ветер подхватывает целую горсть, унося с собой драгоценные частички.   
– Больше не боюсь…   
Тишина.   
– Пожалуйста…   
Шум в ушах заглушает мысли.   
– Я отрицаю!   
Отзвук эха слышится отовсюду.   
– Вернись…  
***  
Дверь туалета чуть слышно скрипнула, впуская в узкое пространство кабинки дрожащую как осиновый лист Орихиме. Упёршись руками в стенки, она обессиленно села на крышку унитаза, стараясь сдержать истерику, но слёзы всё равно потекли по щекам.   
За что?  
Неужели сознание сыграло с ней злую шутку, подсунув то, чего нет?   
Тацки удивилась желанию Орихиме срочно посетить уборную, но промолчала, подозрительно прищурившись и окинув цепким взглядом танцующих людей. Она наверняка видела, как подруга кинулась в сторону, погнавшись за кем-то, но вопросы предусмотрительно оставила на потом, позволяя трясущейся в лихорадке Орихиме уединиться.  
В туалет то и дело забегали весело щебечущие девушки, переговариваясь о парнях, празднике и совсем не интересной музыке, которая играла в зале. Прижавшись лбом к стенке кабинки, Орихиме зажмурилась, содрогаясь от рыданий и кусая до крови губы, чтобы не обнаружить своего присутствия. Он был всего лишь иллюзией, появившейся на миг, чтобы окончательно разрушить то хрупкое равновесие, которое установилось в её душе.  
Проваливаясь в забвение, Орихиме вдруг почувствовала прикосновение к кровоточащим губам. Тёплое прикосновение, почти невесомое…  
***  
Встаёшь с земли, бережно держа в чуть подрагивающих руках горсть песка, в котором ещё сохранился не подхваченный пронизывающим ветром Уэко Мундо пепел. Куросаки-кун смотрит с недоумением на твоё заплаканное лицо и без слов кивает на стиснутые в лодочку ладони.  
– Улькиорра-кун что-то сказал мне, – отвечаешь ты на его немой вопрос. – Его слова хранятся здесь. Я заберу их с собой, чтобы потом услышать.  
Куросаки-кун кивает и прячет взгляд, сжимая губы, а ты идёшь следом, стараясь загнать разрывающую душу тоску подальше. Ни у него, ни у тебя нет желания обсуждать это.  
***  
Орихиме вздрогнула, выныривая из своих воспоминаний. Слёзы кончились, но щёки всё равно неприятно стягивало, как будто кто-то намазал кожу яичным белком, а губы, искусанные и истерзанные, саднило. Руки почему-то были тёплыми, а в душе поселилось стойкое ощущение, словно она была не одна, словно кто-то только что был здесь, рядом. В пространстве кабинки витал приятный запах – такой родной, что в душу моментально вернулось умиротворение.  
Поднеся ладони к лицу, Орихиме увидела, что пальцы перепачканы в чём-то красном. Вздрогнув, она потрогала чуть влажные от подсыхающей крови губы и вздохнула, поняв, что это её собственная.   
Вот только…  
Переведя взгляд на стенку кабинки, Орихиме почувствовала, как в горле снова стало горячо, а глаза заболели.  
Иероглифы – те самые, которые она пыталась сохранить в той жалкой горстке песка, написанные в беспамятстве её собственной кровью. Последнее послание того, кто уже никогда не вернётся, кто превратился в ту самую пустоту, о которой говорил когда-то. А может, это она себе просто придумала, стараясь поверить в то, что больше не существовало?  
«Улыбнись…»  
Но ведь запах и это ощущение присутствия, тень, мелькнувшая на танцполе, и слишком натуральная иллюзия – это не могло быть неправдой.   
«…женщина».  
Орихиме проглотила распирающий горло ком и улыбнулась, а затем рассмеялась, снова упершись покрывающимся испариной лбом в стенку кабинки.   
Так просто и так горько.   
Это было похоже на него – лаконично и не оставляло ощущения недосказанности.   
Так горько и так сладко.   
И это несуществующее появление, эфемерное присутствие, почти сбывшаяся мечта…   
Так сладко и так долгожданно.  
– Х-хорошо, Улькиорра-кун, – прошептала Орихиме, осторожно касаясь перепачканными пальцами надписи. – Ты только приходи почаще, ладно?


End file.
